le sans-nom
by mouahhhh
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un homme ou d'une femme. D'un adulte ou d'un enfant. D'un génie ou d'un simplet. C'est l'histoire du monde.


_**une mini nouvelle qui est encore loin d'être une comédie... ce doit être du à mon esprit détraqué**_

 _ **sorry pour les fautes d'orthographe !**_

* * *

Toute ma vie on m'avait demandé de sourire. Pleurer était une faiblesse, une erreur que les autres s'empresseraient de noter et d'utiliser. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un faible.

Jusqu'à ma terrible déchéance je n'avais écouté que moi-même, rejetant tous ses conseils qui ne feraient que me détruire un peu plus. Quitte à mourir, je préférais partir en étant toujours moi-même. Pourtant j'aurais eu une vie plus facile et agréable si je n'avais pas été aussi obstiné. On ne m'aurait pas enfermé, battu et torturé afin de me faire céder une partie de mon être.

Maintenant, perdu dans un cachot au milieu de nulle part, avec les rats, la puanteur de mes déjections, les râles des monstres de la mer, je commençais à regretter. L'espoir, cette chose que je pouvais donner aux autres m'avait maintenant désertée. J'en avais tant donné au monde qu'il ne m'en restait plus une miette. J'allais mourir dans cet endroit immonde et personne ne me regretterait. Le faiseur d'espoir avait presque réussi sa mission, il n'était plus capable de parler, de marcher, et bientôt il ne pourrait plus penser.

Il fut un temps où je pouvais courir, sauter, rire mais où je ne le faisais pas, par crainte de retirer ce plaisir aux autres en me l'appropriant.

J'avais d'abord perdu la vue pour permettre au monde d'ouvrir les yeux sur le cauchemar que l'homme était en train de créer. La pollution devenait visible, les quelques papillons tournoyant autours d'une fleur en plastique, les chefs d'états débordant d'hypocrisie. Tous purent voir la déchéance mais ne firent rien. La vue seul ne permet pas d'agir, seulement d'observer passivement la fuite du temps.

Je perdis ensuite l'odorat et dans le même temps le monde redécouvrait des senteurs oubliées. L'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupée, des cheveux d'un bébé, l'odeur de la vie. Les arômes de l'enfance, mais aussi ceux du futur, fades et amers.

Le goût créa un désastre international. Tous voulant vivre à fond pendant qu'il en était encore temps : Plus personne n'alla travailler, tous firent selon leurs désirs. Les tueurs provoquèrent des génocides, les hommes politiques voulurent le contrôle absolu et les mères excédées par les nuits blanches firent disparaitre la cause de leurs soucis actuels.

L'ouïe les fit arrêter tout mouvement pour mieux écouter les autres. Le bourdonnement des abeilles diminuant d'heures en heures, les bruits de la ville couvrant ceux de la vie, les pleurs d'un bébé encore vivant qui comprenait déjà qu'il fallait se lamenter d'être né.

Enfin quand je perdis le sens du toucher et devint un stupide malade paralysé, les hommes se mirent en action. L'univers devait lui aussi changer à son tour mais je ne pouvais plus le percevoir, je n'étais plus relié au monde : l'épave que j'étais sombrait petit à petit dans les profondeurs des ténèbres.

Je ne pouvais réellement vivre que dans mes rêves et encore cela aussi me fut enlevé pour « aider » l'humanité.

Il ne me restait donc que mon imagination et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé dans ce cachot perdu dans un recoin de mon esprit. Ne pouvais-je mourir maintenant ? Je m'étais sacrifié ! N'ai-je pas le droit d'être égoïste et de vouloir que tout se termine enfin ?

La tristesse était le seul sentiment que j'avais voulu garder, après que tous les autres aient disparu : je m'étais raccroché à celui-là comme un enfant au sein de sa mère. J'aurai voulu pleurer sur mon sort mais j'en étais maintenant incapable.

Mon père aurait été fier de moi, je n'avais plus de larmes en moi, allongé je ne sais où, mes émotions étouffées pour le « bien de tous », mes sens perdus pour que le monde survive quelques décennies de plus et pourtant j'étais bien plus fort qu'avant. J'avais envie de rire mais évidemment ce n'était que l'ombre d'une envie. Il me restait l'envie de mourir. Donner ça aux Autres aurait créé un suicide collectif.

Après tant de sacrifices, je n'allais pas tout faire rater. Mais peut-être que le monde avait-il déjà sombré malgré tous mes efforts ?

J'aurais voulu sortir de cette partie de mon esprit mais quand j'essayais je ne rencontrais que des ténèbres. Un ancien moi aurait eu peur, ainsi même mon esprit avait été donné aux autres? Parmi mes souvenirs certains auraient-ils permis de recréer la vie ? Les ayants perdus, je n'en savais rien !

Bientôt ils me prendront les pires, ceux avec mon père et son ami, le terrible prêtre.

Ce dernier avait voulu être un nouvel homme avant tout les autres et m'avait forcé à me séparer d'un peu de moi-même. Il avait alors gagné une puissance qui l'avait rendu fou. Il en était venu à créer un culte célébrant les super hommes comme lui (parce qu'il m'a bien sûr forcé à en créer d'autres). J'ai réussi à m'échapper, je crois.

Ou sont-ils ceux qui m'ont forcé à devenir un mort vivant ?

Comment se nommaient-ils déjà, ces hommes de Dieu se prenant pour Lui ?

Ah ! Ils ont pris le nom de « mutants », au moment même ou je perdais le mien.


End file.
